Shake it up in England!
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: Cece and Rocky travel to Liverpool, England to compete in a shake it up competition for those over the Earth. When they reunite with some old friends will friendships rekindle? Will they fall? Will new romances and drama be started? Will dancing be involved? Of course! Find out be reading this story! It will blow your mind. BOOM!
1. Chapter 1

Imagine if Cece, Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Gunther got to dance in England. What if they met the gang and found a familiar group of Americans? Found on on the first episode of this crossover.. ( BTW- each chapter has a different name)

* * *

Sneak Peek!

Part 1:

" Cece, who's the tall, smart boy at the door? Why does he wear a uniform? Is he a secret boyfriend?" Flynn Asks

" I have no idea. Who are you?" Cece looks at the boy.

" Fabian. Fabian Rutter"

Part 2:

" Welcome to England!" Cece states showing her brother and Rocky.

" I know where I am Cece! Anyways, where's that Fabian kid?" She questions as he taps her shoulder.

" That would be me Madame."

Drama

" Why are you here Tinka?"

" Why are you here Rocky?"

Pain

" Stop! Ow! Im hurt"

" Call the hospital Eddie! Now! Nina get him ice!"

Romance

" You feeling better?"

" I am that your here!"

Arguments

" Leave!"

" Its my room!"

" Umm... Hello?"

" Shut up Alfie!"

* * *

Ill work on this extra hard... Should I right it? Maybe? Yes? No? Please Review! :) ~ NicholeDWalker1


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions and Flights P1

Please enjoy the very first episode of the new stories! ~ Shake it up in England.

Starring-

Nathalia Ramos as Nina, Brad Kavanagh as Fabian, Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber, Jade Ramsey as Patricia, Alex Sawyer as Alfie, Eugene Simon as Jerome, Bobby Lockwood as Mick, Tasie Lawrence as Mara, Klariza Clayton as Joy, and Burkley Duffield as Eddie

Bella Thorne as Cece, Zendaya Coleman as Rocky, David Cleveland as Flynn, Roshon Fegan as Ty, Adam Irigoyen as Deuce, Kenton Duty as Gunther, Caroline Sunshine as Tinka.

Guest Stars-

Dancers Noah and Mark by Shane Harper and Cameron Boyce. Also Olivia Holt as Hailey Rutter and Tiffany Thornton as Rosie Millington.

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Current Location: Chicago, IL

Cece's POV

Tweeting Time! I log into my Shake it Up Chicago twitter and go through all my followers. Rocky...Gunther...Tinka...Fabian Rutter...Ga... Fabian Rutter? Who in the world is that? Maybe he's a friend of Rocky's! Ill just ask her.

" Rocky? Who's this Fabian Rutter person? Do you know him?" I ask as she takes my phone and looks at his picture.

" Umm. Nope I don't. Maybe he's seen the show. He might live in Chicago. What does it say?" She asks as I take my phone back scrolling through his info.

I scroll down until it says where he is located at. " According to this he lives in Liverpool, England. He's dating a girl named Nina Martin and is the age of 17." I was interrupted by a slight knock at the door. I walk to my apartment door to reveal a boy who looked like the one in the picture.

" Cece Jones and Rocky Blue?" He asks

" Yes" was all we could mutter as I let him in. Then I noticed he wasn't alone.

Fabian's POV

_Flashback_

_Jason W. was talking about a huge production coming up that he needed help with so he asked Patricia, Nina, Jerome, and I to help organize it._

_" Sorry to interrupt but may I speak to Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin please." Mr. Sweet professionally says as we go to his office._

_" Are we getting expelled? Is it about what happened last year with the mask?" Nina asks I just hold her hand so she won't flip out._

_" No mam. We will talk about that though soon. I have some entertainment coming to the huge production organised. I was wondering if you two were able to fly to Chicago and pick up a few kids?" He asks as I look at Nina._

_" Yeah that's fine." I say " What are their names?" _

_" Cece, Rocky, Gunther, Tinka, Ty, and their backup dancers Mark and Noah. You all will leave tomorrow afternoon and be back in 1-2 days. Got it then go." We walk out of his office waiting for time to pass till we leave for America._

_Next Day-_

_It's off to Chicago we go! _

Rocky's POV

When Cece opened the door I was shocked. The Fabian Rutter we looked at was here. I'm guessing the girl with him is Nina Martin.

" Its a pleasure to meet you." I say shaking both of their hands and I motion them to the couch.

" So. What do you want? Advice, Money, HW Help? Ask Rocky here. She's the genius. " The girl by him just laughs as she starts to speak up.

" I'm Nina by the way and wouldn't she become great friends with Mara? They are so much alike!" He nods his head and I look in confusion.

" Mara Jaffray? The genius goody girl? I've known her for years!" I say as we all laugh and then we eventually get serious. We all sit there for a few seconds as he eventually brings up the reason he was here.

" Our school in England is having a huge production going on in like 2 1/2 weeks and we were wondering if you all would like to be our entertainment for the day or even stay and compete there that Saturday." He tells us as I look at Cece and we both start squealing. We knew this was our big chance to get noticed over in the England. We were big in Chicago and Japan. We decided to take the offer.

" Of course Cece and I would love to dance over there. When should we pack for the trip?" I ask as he looks at Nina and looks back at Cece and I.

He shakes his head. " Oh I forgot its not just you two go. Its also Gunther, Tinka, Ty, and your backup dances Mark and Noah. If you all want to come up and stay at our house you can come Friday ( A/N its currently Wednesday in Chicago). I'll meet you all here at 3pm with tickets and we can head over! Got it?" I nod my head in approval as they shake our hands again and look for Gunther and Tinka's apartment.

- G & T Apartment-

"Uh. Gunther did I hear a random annoying knocking noise? If so go look." Tinka says as Gunther walking to the door expecting it to be Cece and Rocky.

" Oh. Hello Babeeee. Your not Rocky and Cece. Who are you?" He says as they laugh and the boy starts to speak.

" My name is Fabian Rutter and this is Nina Martin. We are residents of Anubis House over in Liverpool, England UK. We are here to tell you that you have been invited over with your fellow friends: Cece, Rocky, Ty, Mark, and Noah to England to be our entertainment for our bording school's huge production day coming up soon. Do you except?... By the way... Love the accents!" Fabian tells them as Nina shakes his hand and smiles at him.

" Sure. We will do it. Yours too. Whats the catch though? Cece and Rocky set you up to this?" Gunther asks as Nina shakes her head and he lets them in. He introduces his sister Tinka as Nina now shakes her hand.

" You seem like an Amber. Fashion Girl and Couples Guru. She would absolutely love you." Nina says showing Tinka a picture of Amber on her phone as Tinka smiles and they walk over to the boys.

" So meet us at the Chicago Airlines at 3pm on Friday with your luggage so we can all head over. Also give the word to Mark and Noah. can you? Thanks." Fabian finally tells them as they all say goodbye and the two of them ( F and N) head out the door.

" Nice people. Loving Accent. This is cool." Tinka smacks Gunther on the arm as they finish up their snack.

- Friday- ( Sorry I skipped. Nothing else really important to discuss till the rest)

Fabian's POV

Its currently 3:02 pm and I see no one here I talked to. I was sitting at some Starbucks ( I don't own it) with Nina as the girls, Cece and Rocky, walk up to us with two suitcases each and a carry on.

" Good your here. Where are the others?" Nina asks as Rocky points to an older boy with Gunther and Tinka walking up to us. The boy had 2 suitcases, 1 carry on, and 1 hair gel case. Tinka had a small carryon purse and a big zebra print suitcase. Gunther had a zebra print suitcases they had a sparkly G on it and a small satchel with a sparkley G also.

" Hurry up our plane leaves in 10. Lets get going!" I said as we headed out to the baggage then security.

-Plane Ride-

Tinka's POV

" So apparently Mark and John are bording on the plane now so they should be with us in a second. Lets introduce ourselves and get to know each other better. " I say as we all look towards each other and we start to talk.

" So my name is Gunther Hessenheffer. My twin sister is Tinka. I am 15 years old and I absoutely love sparkles!" My twin says as Nina laughs and Fabian's laptop starts to beep.

" We got a video chat from Amber should we answer?" Fabian says as we all nod our heads and he clicks accept.

I see a girl about 18 years old with long , straight blonde hair wearing a sparkly pink dress.

" Hey Amber! This is Tinka, Gunther, Cece, and Rocky! We are on our way over. How are you doing?" Nina tells her as she smiles really brightly.

" Oh I am just great! I cant wait to meet them! Oh I got some of the gang! Want to see them?" Nina and Fabian agree as 3 boys and 2 girls walk in!

I see a tall boy with fluffy, yet lovely hair. An african boy holding Amber's hand. The other boy had short blonde hair and was holding the hand of a girl that seemed goth pixie. The girls were both wearing a school uniform. One with long black hair with a purple highlight. The other girl had short straight shoulder length hair.

" Hey Rocky!" The girl with short hair says. How would they know each other if shes in the uk and Rocky's in the US. Weird...

" Hey Mara! Its great to see you again. I havent heard from you since I was 6 and you were 8.

" Yeah. Are you on an aeroplane ( that's how they spell it in the UK)?"

" Yep. I'm on my way to see you all! Who are your friends?" Rocky asks her as Mara just laughs and introduces them.

" Of course you know Amber now. That is Alfie holding her hand. The other two are Patricia and Eddie also known as Peddie."

As soon as they all got started to talk the flight attendant announced "please turn off all electronics. We are heading off."

I think to my self...here we go to England!

* * *

So the official chapter 1! What do you all think. Read and Review please! Thanks so much!

~NicholeDWalker1 out


End file.
